The invention relates to a container for an applicator mass, particularly for a toilet product or a cosmetic product, the container including a reservoir vessel, a closure, and an applicator mass stripper which can be immersed into the reservoir vessel and brought into engagement with the applicator.
Such containers are known, from which different quantities of applicator mass can be removed. The setting for the quantity to be removed is effected according to two principles:
(a) changing the cross-sectional area of the opening through which the applicator passes (U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,388 and European Patent No. 78/200,323, Publication No. 2301); and
(b) changing the quantity to be taken up by the applicator (U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,235).
This always involves changing a characteristic geometric value of the container, namely the opening in the first case and the axial distance between the coating faces in the second case.